jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lichtschwert
thumb|[[Luke Skywalker bekommt sein Lichtschwert.]] Das Lichtschwert ist die traditionelle Waffe der Jedi und der Sith. Es besteht nur aus einem etwa 30 Zentimeter langen Griff, an dessen einem Ende eine Energieklinge erzeugt wird, die fast alle bekannten Materialien, bis auf die Klinge eines anderen Lichtschwertes und das Mineral Cortosis schneiden kann, und Blasterschüsse reflektiert. Beschreibung Obwohl kein Lichtschwert dem anderen gleicht, haben alle denselben Grundaufbau. Nach traditioneller Bauweise haben sie einen vierundzwanzig bis dreißig Zentimeter langen Chromgriff mit einfachen schwarzen Applikationen zur besseren Griffigkeit und einem schlichten Klingenemitter. Neben dem Aktivator-Knopf können auch Regler für die Klingenlänge und -stärke eingebaut werden. thumb|300px|right|Das Heft eines Lichtschwertes im Querschnitt. Das Innere des Griffs wird hauptsächlich von einer Energiezelle und adeganischen Kristallen eingenommen, die das Herz des Lichtschwerts bilden. Die Klinge selbst ist zwar immer weiß, wird jedoch von einem farbigen Schimmer umgeben, der blau, cyan, grün, silber, violett, gelb, orange oder rot sein kann. Die jeweilige Farbe lässt oft Rückschlüsse auf den Träger des Schwertes zu. So erkannte man um 4000 VSY im Alten Jedi-Orden an der Klingenfarbe, wer Jedi-Hüter (Blau), -Wächter (Gelb) oder -Gesandter (Grün) war. Ansonsten waren bei den Jedi der Galaktischen Republik stahlblau oder smaragdgrün üblich. Es gab aber auch Ausnahmen, wie den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu, dessen letztes Schwert eine purpurfarbene Klinge hatte. Später, zur Zeit des Neuen Jedi-Ordens, war bei den Jedi die Klingenfarbe, genau wie die Kleidung, eher Geschmackssache. Die Sith ihrerseits benutzten in der Regel nur Kristalle für ihre Lichtschwerter, die eine rote Klinge erzeugten. Diese waren im Gegensatz zu denen der Jedi synthetisch und konnten in seltenen Fällen auch die Klinge eines Jedi-Lichtschwerts brechen. Allerdings gab es auch hier Außnahmen, so war Exar Kuns Lichtschwert nicht rot sondern blau. Völlig aus der Reihe fielen bei der Farbwahl die Imperialen Ritter, deren Schwerter einen silbernen Schimmer aufwiesen. Funktionsweise Bei der Aktivierung des Lichtschwertes wird die Energie aus der Energiezelle durch eine Emittermatrix geleitet und von den bis zu drei aufeinander abgestimmten Kristallen gebündelt. Um die Klinge zu erzeugen, fließt die Energie zunächst durch eine positiv aufgeladene Linse, bevor sie in eine negativ geladene Flussblende zurück in die Energiezelle gebogen wird. Auf diese Weise entsteht in einem begrenzten Bereich oberhalb des Emitters am oberen Ende ein gefährlich heißer Energiestrahl. Diese Hitze kommt allerdings nur zur Wirkung, wenn man mit der Klinge ein Objekt oder einen Stoff direkt berührt. Eine Abstrahlung der Wärme findet nicht statt, andernfalls würde man sich beim Gebrauch des Schwertes verbrennen. Der Längeregler am Griff ermöglicht es dem Benutzer, die Ladungen der Linse und der Blende zu verändern, wodurch die Energie eine mehr oder weniger große Schleife über dem Heft dreht und so eine längere bzw. kürzere Klinge erzeugt. Mit dem Stärkeregler hingegen beeinflusst man je nach Bedarf die Energiezufuhr und die Bündelung des Energiestrahls. Der Einbau dieser Regler ist jedoch nur dann möglich, wenn das Schwert über mehr als nur einen Kristall verfügt, da für die Steuervorgänge die Fokussierkristalle benötigt werden. Oft verursacht der Kontakt mit Wasser Störungen oder sogar Ausfälle, jedoch ist es bei manchen Lichtschwertern möglich, sie unter Wasser einzusetzen, wie es der Jedi Kit Fisto im Jahr 21 VSY in der Schlacht von Mon Calamari tat. Auch die Schwerter von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker waren wasserresistent. Konstruktion Die Konstruktion eines eigenen Lichtschwertes ist ein wichtiger Teil der Ausbildung eines Padawans. Viele nehmen sich bei der Gestaltung und der Art des Griffs das Schwert ihres Meisters zum Vorbild, um ihm so Respekt zu erweisen. So ist Luke Skywalkers selbstgebautes Lichtschwert fast identisch mit dem seines ersten Meisters Obi-Wan Kenobi, nur die Klinge ist grün wie die seines zweiten Meisters Yoda. Manche Jedi konstruieren aber später, sobald sie den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erreichen, ein zweites Schwert, dessen Äußeres sich dann nach dem Träger selbst richtet. Für die Konstruktion sammeln die Padawane spezielle Kristalle, die in der Regel in Höhlen gefunden werden. Mithilfe der Macht bauen sie eine Art Verbindung zu den Kristallen auf, und setzen sie unter der Anleitung eines Meisters in ihr Schwert ein. Spezialanfertigungen In gewisser Hinsicht ist jedes Lichtschwert eine Sonderanfertigung, da sie von ihrem jeweiligen Benutzer individuell gefertigt werden. Das Heft ist dabei frei gestaltbar, solange es den technischen Komponenten im Inneren genug Platz bietet und dem Kampfstil des Trägers entgegenkommt. Mace Windus Lichtschwert thumb|[[Mace Windus zweites Lichtschwert.]] Nachdem Mace Windu Meister und Mitglied des Hohen Rates geworden war, baute er, wie viele vor ihm, ein neues Lichtschwert, das die Veränderungen, die er durchlief, zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Der Griff seines neuen Schwertes war mit Elektrum besetzt und in Gold und Silber gehalten, und bot so einen sehr eleganten Anblick. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Jedi benutzte er keine blauen oder grünen Kristalle, sondern purpurfarbene, die er schon bei einer seiner ersten Missionen als Padawan gesammelt hatte. Gebogener Griff thumb|right|[[Dookus zweites Lichtschwert.]] Zur Blütezeit des Form-II-Lichtschwertkampfes, der sich auf das Duell konzentrierte, war der gebogene Griff die Norm, da er einen weitaus präziseren Umgang mit dem Schwert erlaubte. Seit diese Form aber anderen wich, die für den Kampf gegen blasterbewaffnete Gegner entwickelt worden waren, bevorzugen die Jedi gerade Griffe. Dooku, ein Meister der Form II, ersetzte sein erstes Lichtschwert durch eines mit gebogenem Griff, als dies schon lange als archaisch galt. Für ihn war es dennoch perfekt und leistete ihm im Kampf gute Dienste. Er war nicht der einzige, der die alte Griff-Form schätzte, auch seine Schülerin Komari Vosa sowie die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress benutzten beide zwei ähnliche Schwerter. Aber auch vor der Zeit von Sidious und Dooku gab es diese Schwerter den auch Darth Bane bekahm von Lord Kas'im ein solches Schwert. Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert thumb|[[Darth Mauls Doppelschwert]] Die wohl aufsehenerregendste Variante des Lichtschwerts ist das Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert, auch Doppelschwert genannt. Der gefallene Jedi Exar Kun konstruierte circa 4000 Jahre VSY als erster ein Lichtschwert mit zwei Klingen. Derartige Waffen unterscheiden sich im Aufbau nicht sonderlich von den traditionellen Lichtschwertern, man benötigt lediglich sämtliche Komponenten in doppelter Ausführung. Sie bestehen im Grunde aus zwei an den Enden zusammengefügten Schwertern und erfordern eine außergewöhnliche Beherrschung der Macht und körperliches Training. Da die Handhabung solcher Lichtschwerter sehr anspruchsvoll ist, können sie für den Träger gefährlicher werden als für dessen Gegner, machen ihren Benutzer bei korrekter Handhabung jedoch zu einem bedrohlichen Gegner. Das liegt jedoch nicht an den zwei Klingen oder an den angeblichen Vorteilen im Kampf. Die Bedrohlichkeit entsteht lediglich dadurch, dass der Gegner beide Klingen als getrennte Waffen ansieht, und glaubt, er müsste sich gegen beide verteidigen. Das ist nicht der Fall, da die eine Klinge immer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der anderen weist. Die gedachten Vorteile bestehen also rein auf psychologischer Ebene, und haben nur dank der Exotik der Waffe Auswirkungen auf den Gegner. Da dieser die Waffe nicht kennt und von der Fremdartigkeit dieser geblendet wird, weiß er nicht, was sie wirklich leisten kann und was nicht. Er verdoppelt im Geiste die Anzahl der Möglichkeiten des Gegners. Allerdings ist dieser nicht mehr im Vorteil, sobald sein Gegner das Doppelschwert durchschaut hat, und sich zu Nutze machen kann, dass das Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert in der Praxis weit eingeschränkter ist als das traditionelle Lichtschwert. Es erlaubt zwar kraftvolle Angriffe, ist aber weniger präzise als ein gewöhnliches Lichtschwert. Die zwei Klingen verlangen ausholende Bewegungen, die ein rasches Zustechen, wie es vor allen Dingen beim Makashi-Stil vorkommt, so gut wie nicht erlaubt. Das Meistern dieser Waffe ist äußerst schwierig, daher verstanden nur wenige Sith und Jedi, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Nur wenige wissen wie man sie angreift oder wie man sich gegen sie verteidigt. Selbst wenn man das Geheimnis um das Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert kennt, ist man dennoch nicht direkt in der Lage erfolgreich gegen einen Nutzer dieser Waffe zu bestehen. Trotz der Erkenntnis, dass die Exotik der Waffe kein Problem darstellt, wenn man sich gegen sie verteidigt, wird sich der Verteidiger immer noch stark konzentrieren und anstrengen müssen, um gegen sie zu bestehen, wenn er kein Experte für diesen bestimmten Stil des Kampfes ist. Deutlich wird das zum Beispiel auf Naboo, wo der Sith Darth Maul gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn antrat. Trotzdem er zwei Gegnern gegenüberstand, war es ihm noch möglich Qui-Gon von seinem Padawan zu trennen und ihn zu töten, was daran lag, dass sich jeder der zwei Jedi nur auf eine Klinge konzentrierte und sich so auf den anderen verließ. Als der Sith die beiden jedoch trennte, musste er seinen Gegner nur noch mit einem Tritt zurückdrängen, und dann in einem schnellen Wirbel zustechen. Das Doppelschwert Exar Kuns hatte insofern noch eine weitere Besonderheit, dass sich beide Klingen durch zusätzliche Verbesserungen von einem halben Meter auf anderthalb Meter verlängern und wieder verkürzen ließen. Außer Kun kämpften auch die Jedi Bastila Shan, der Sith-Lord Kas'im sowie der Schüler Darth Maul mit einem Doppelklingen-Lichtschwert. Nach der Gründung des neuen Jedi-Ordens wurde es jedoch zunehmend auch von den Jedi, wie zum Beispiel Shado Vao im Jahr 137 NSY, benutzt. Kurze Lichtschwerter Es gab neben den Standard-Lichtschwertertern auch eine weitere Art mit gleicher Form und identischem Aufbau, die jedoch in der Länge reduziert waren. Diese Schwerter waren so gebaut, dass sie eine Klinge erzeugten, die von der Stärke her mit der eines gewöhnlichen Lichtschwertes vergleichbar war, nur war sie kürzer. Der Griff war ebenfalls kleiner, dennoch fanden neben den übrigen technischen Komponenten bis zu drei Kristalle im Inneren Platz. thumb|left|Ein kurzes Schwert, von Yoda verwendet. Um 4000 VSY wurden diese Waffen oft als Ergänzung zu den Standardschwertern benutzt. Durch ihren kürzeren Aufbau ließen sie sich leicht in der Nebenhand führen, und erleichterten so den Kampf mit zwei Schwertern. Ihre Beliebtheit nahm jedoch mit der Zeit ab, sodass sie zu einer Rarität wurden. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda benutzte bis zu seinem Exil auf Dagobah ein kurzes Lichtschwert, da es ihm wegen seiner geringen Körpergröße sehr entgegenkam. Dass er sich mit dieser Waffe hinter niemandem verstecken brauchte, zeigen seine Kämpfe gegen Dooku und Palpatine. Lange Lichtschwerter Im Gegensatz zu den kurzen Lichtschwertern gibt es auch besonders lange Lichtschwerter, die eine bis zu drei Meter lange Klinge erzeugen und mit denen man auch etwas weiter entfernte Gegner angreifen kann, während diese erst diese Distanz überbrücken müssen. Dafür ist es äußerst schwierig, sich mit diesen Schwertern gegen nahe Gegner zur Wehr zu setzen. Zu ihrer Führung sind immer beide Hände von Nöten, wodurch viele Klingenspiele, die ein rasches Umgreifen benötigen, nicht möglich sind. Daher werden sie nur äußerst selten hergestellt und verwendet. Dual-Phasen Lichtschwerter Um diese Nachteile der langen Lichtschwerter zu umgehen, gleichzeitig jedoch ihre Vorteile nutzen zu können, wurden die sogenannten Dual-Phasen Lichtschwerter entwickelt. Diese verfügen über zwei Fokussierungskristalle, die durch einen Mechanismus im Griff des Schwertes innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen gegeneinander ausgetauscht werden können. Einer dieser Kristalle ist so gefertigt, dass er eine normale Lichtschwertklinge erzeugt, der andere eine lange Klinge. So kann man je nach Bedarf zwischen einem normalen und einem langen Lichtschwert wechseln. Weiterhin kann ein geschicktes Ändern der Klingenlänge im richtigen Augenblick auch zur Verwirrung des Gegners eingesetzt werden. Aufgrund des zusätzlichen Fokussierungskristalles ist ein solches Schwert aber deutlich schwieriger herzustellen. Trainings-Lichtschwerter Da Jünglinge bereits früh den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert erlernen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber ihre Fähigkeiten kaum einschätzen können, wäre es unverantwortlich, sie mit echten Lichtschwertern auszustatten, da sie sonst sich oder ihre Trainingspartner verletzen oder gar töten könnten. Daher gibt man ihnen spezielle Trainings-Lichtschwerter, deren Klinge wesentlich weniger fokussiert ist. Sie können dadurch nicht durch gepanzerte Objekte schneiden und richten bei einem Treffer auch nur minimale Verletzungen an und sind somit ideale Trainingswaffen. In einem echten Kampf sind sie aber kaum zu gebrauchen, können aber bei aggressivem Einsatz einer Person sehr schmerzhafte Verbrennungen zufügen. Lichtpeitsche [[Lichtpeitsche|→ Näheres im Hauptartikel „Lichtpeitsche“]] Zusätzlich zu den Lichtschwertern existiert eine etwas abgewandelte Form, die Lichtpeitsche. Unterschieden in zwei Arten, gibt es die auf dem Lichtschwert basierende Peitsche, deren Klinge nicht stabilisiert wird und zum Beispiel von Githany und der Nachtschwester Silri verwendet wurde. Anders bei der Peitsche der Kopfgeldjägerin Ona Nobis: Hierbei handelte es sich um eine Peitsche, deren Metallleine, ähnlich wie eine Vibroklinge, durch Betätigung eines Schalters auf den Energiemodus umgeschaltet werden und so auch bei einem Kampf gegen Jedi genutzt wird. Verwendung Das Lichtschwert ist äußerst vielseitig. Man kann es sowohl als Waffe als auch als Werkzeug verwenden, man kann damit Leben retten oder Lebewesen auf grausamste Weise töten. Ein solches Schwert ist, genau wie der Einsatz der Macht, weder gut noch böse, es kommt in besonderem Maße auf den Benutzer an. Schweißen, Schneiden oder Schmelzen gehören genauso zu den Einsatzmöglichkeiten wie das Abwehren von Blasterschüssen und die Absorption von Machtangriffen. Sowohl für die Jedi als auch für die Sith ist es im Laufe der Zeit zu einem wichtigen Symbol geworden, jedoch besteht zwischen ihnen ein grundlegender Unterschied in ihrem Verständnis von ihrer traditionellen Waffe. Die Jedi Die Jedi bemühen sich, so selten wie möglich Gewalt anzuwenden. In einer Konfliktsituation vernichten sie den Aggressor nicht, sie setzen auf eine friedliche Lösung. Ihre Schwerter sind für sie Werkzeuge, um den Frieden zu erhalten und um sich und andere zu schützen. Damit Leben zu nehmen ist eine Notlösung. Oft genügt es auch schon, die Robe zurückzuschlagen und den Blick auf das Lichtschwert freizugeben, das an der linken Seite des Gürtels hängt, um einen wütenden Gegner zur Raison zu bringen. Gegen Ende der Galaktischen Republik waren die Jedi gezwungen, an immer mehr Interventionen teilzunehmen und zu töten, um den Frieden zu wahren. thumb|left|Jedi in der [[Schlacht von Geonosis.]] Den Gebrauch von Lichtschwertern erlernen Jedi von klein auf. Schon die Jünglinge erlernen in Gruppen die Grundlagen der Handhabung, besonders in Verbindung mit dem Benutzen der Macht. Bevor die Padawane selbst ihr erstes Lichtschwert konstruieren, benutzen sie einheitliche Übungsschwerter, die kleiner und schwächer ausfallen als die der erfahreneren Jedi. Im Zuge der Ausbildung nähern sich viele Schüler dem Kampfstil ihrer Meister an, manche distanzieren sich jedoch bewusst davon und entwickeln ihren eigenen. Viele Jedi beherrschen außerdem den Kampf mit zwei Schwertern, jedoch setzen ihn nur die wenigsten ein. Die Sith thumb|right|Der Kampf Meister gegen Schüler. Schon vor der Erfindung des Lichtschwertes waren die Waffen der Sith Insignien ihrer persönlichen Macht. Wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, war nichts weiter als ein kleines Hindernis bei ihrem Aufstieg, und wurde ohne zu zögern niedergestreckt. Seit es die Lichtschwerter gibt, hat sich daran nichts geändert. Auch mit ihnen wurde rücksichtslos und unnötig gemordet. Die Hoheitsstellung der Sith in der Galaxis baute auf dem Schrecken und der Gewalt auf, die mit ihren Waffen in die Welt gesetzt wurden. Doch das, was sie gesät hatten, fiel auch auf sie zurück. Viele mächtige Sith starben durch das Schwert ihrer eigenen Schüler, die auch in den Genuss dieser verlockenden Machtstellung kommen wollten. Der Kampf Für weitere Einzelheiten siehe Hauptartikel Lichtschwertkampf So vielseitig Lichtschwerter auch sein mögen, ihr Hauptzweck ist nach wie vor der Kampf. Sie sind bei richtigem Gebrauch absolut tödlich und lassen sich durch keine Rüstung aufhalten, es sei denn, diese ist aus Cortosis. Die Verletzungen, die durch die Klinge entstehen, sind extrem gefährlich und äußerst schmerzhaft. Durch die Hitze der Klinge wird die Schnittstelle fast komplett verödet, deshalb fließt auch sehr selten Blut, jedoch bleiben starke Verbrennungen zurück. Da die Energieklinge keinerlei Gewicht besitzt und einen starken gyroskopischen Effekt hervorruft, ist die Handhabung eines Lichtschwertes sehr schwierig. Darum wird es fast ausschließlich von Individuen verwendet, die mit der Macht vertraut sind, da sie mit ihrer Hilfe die perfekte Kontrolle über das Schwert erlangen können. Nur so ist es zum Beispiel möglich, damit Blasterschüsse abzuwehren, was beinahe übernatürliche Präzision im Umgang mit der Waffe verlangt. Gegenüber konventionellen Nahkampfwaffen haben sich durch diese besonderen Eigenschaften dieser Waffen und durch ihre machtsensitiven Benutzer außergewöhnliche Methoden und Kampfstile entwickelt. Möglichkeiten Das Lichtschwert bietet im Kampf erstaunliche Möglichkeiten. Man kann sich sowohl mit gleichen Waffen duellieren, aber auch gegen jede andere Art von Gegner kämpfen, egal ob diese mit Blastern oder Vibrowaffen ausgerüstet sind. Die Energieklinge ermöglicht es zudem, je nach Erfahrung und Können, Schüsse und sogar Machtangriffe zurückzulenken. Erfahrene Jedi sind in der Lage, ihr Lichtschwert auch zu werfen und es mithilfe der Macht wieder in ihre Hand zurückkehren zu lassen, um weiter entfernte Gegner auszuschalten (siehe auch: Lichtschwertwurf). Sämtliche Kampfaktionen lassen sich beliebig mit Machteinsatz, Tritten oder Akrobatik kombinieren. Auch hier unterscheiden sich die Vorgehensweisen von Jedi und Sith wesentlich voneinander. Während die Jedi ausgeglichen und konzentriert kämpfen, setzen die Sith ihren Hass ein und wollen ihren Gegner endgültig vernichten. Wie ausschlaggebend eine Veränderung der Einstellung bzw. des Denkens sein kann, beweisen viele Grenzgänger zwischen Dunkler und Heller Seite. So zum Beispiel Anakin Skywalker, der auf Mustafar seinem Hass freien Lauf ließ und seinen eigenen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi angriff. Dieser musste feststellen, dass sein Schüler durch die Dunkle Seite sichtbar an Stärke gewonnen hatte, doch diese neue Kraft führte auch dazu, dass sich Anakin schließlich überschätzte und nach seiner Niederlage für den Rest seines Lebens gezeichnet war. Kampfstile thumb|175px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi in typischer Soresu-Kampfhaltung.]] Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten sich verschiedene Kampfstile, die nicht nur von den Kämpfen von Jedi und Sith untereinander, sondern auch von der Entwicklung der Schusswaffen beeinflusst wurden. Der Schwertkampf war zunächst nur für das Duell gedacht, doch mit zunehmendem Einsatz von Blasterwaffen bildeten sich neue, defensivere Stile heraus, die die effiziente Abwehr von Geschossen erlaubten. Dazu gab es immer eine Gegenbewegung, die sich von den angeblich zu passiven Stilen distanzieren wollte. Sieben Stile sind bekannt, die sowohl von den Sith als auch den Jedi verwendet werden: *Erste Form: Shii-Cho *Zweite Form: Makashi *Dritte Form: Soresu *Vierte Form: Ataru *Fünfte Form: Shien/Djem So *Sechste Form: Niman *Siebte Form: Vaapad Zudem ist noch eine weitere Form bekannt, die als die Vorstufe des Vaapad gilt, sie wird Juyo genannt. Weitere Möglichkeiten Neben dem Kampf mit dem Standard-Schwert mit seinen vielfältigen Stilen gibt es noch weitere Variationen. Verfügt man über zwei Schwerter, kann man je eines mit einer Hand führen und kann somit zwei Klingen gleichzeitig einsetzen. Ein einhändig gehaltenes Schwert kann sich zwar in der Schlagkraft nicht mit einem beidhändig geführten messen, doch das wird durch die Kombinationsmöglichkeiten der beiden Schwerter mehr als ausgeglichen. Während man für gewöhnlich nur entweder parieren oder angreifen kann, ist es zum Beispiel möglich, mit einer Hand abzuwehren und gleichzeitig mit der anderen zuzustoßen. Eine weiter Möglichkeit ist es, die Schwerter mit der Macht zu kontrollieren, wie beim telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf. Beim Kampf mit einem Doppelschwert hingegen hängen beide Klingen direkt zusammen, was eine besondere Koordination und viel Training erfordert. Oft werden schnelle Wirbel und Drehungen eingesetzt, wobei dem Gegner die Angriffsfläche genommen wird. Vorteilhaft ist natürlich der Einsatz gegen mehr als nur einen Gegner, wie es zum Beispiel Darth Maul im Kampf gegen die Jedi auf Naboo tat. Im Allgemeinen ist man mit einem Doppelschwert technisch im Vorteil, man geht aber bei wenig Erfahrung ein großes Risiko ein. Geschichte thumb|Ein Lichtschwert mit externer Energiezelle. Schon als die Macht-Benutzer von Tython 25000 VSY den Jedi-Orden gründeten, war das sogenannte „Jedi-Schmiede“-Initiationsritual Bestandteil ihrer Traditionen. Dabei musste Macht-Energie in ein Metallschwert geleitet werden, wodurch dessen Klinge eine übernatürliche Schärfe und Stabilität annahm. Dieser Ritus lebt heute in der Ausbildung der Padawane weiter, die als Prüfung selbst ein Lichtschwert konstruieren müssen. Die ersten Lichtschwerter wurden schon um 15.500 VSY gebaut. Damals waren sie aber noch sehr instabil und verbrauchten zu viel Energie, sodass sie oft nur zu zeremoniellen Anlässen benutzt wurden. Im 7. Jahrtausend VSY waren sie schon besser entwickelt, doch um sie mit genügend Energie zu versorgen war eine externe Energiequelle nötig, die man entweder am Gürtel oder auf dem Rücken trug und die über eine Art Kabel mit dem Schwert verbunden war. Nach dem Großen Hyperraumkrieg, 5000 VSY, entwickelten die Jedi schließlich das moderne Lichtschwert mit seiner internen selbstaufladenden Energiezelle, das bis heute fast unverändert geblieben ist. Parallel zur Entwicklung der Lichtschwerter wurden auch die konventionellen Nahkampfwaffen weiter verbessert. Mit Vibroklingen und Vibroschwertern war es möglich, Lichtschwerthiebe abzuwehren, da sie ein Energiefeld um ihre Metallklinge besaßen, das sie sowohl widerstandsfähiger als auch schlagkräftiger machte. Um 4000 VSY kam es regelmäßig vor, dass sich Jedi gegen Gegner mit Vibrowaffen durchsetzen mussten, die damals durchaus zur Standardausrüstung von Soldaten und Söldnern gehörten. Später allerdings verloren sie mehr und mehr an Bedeutung und wurden von immer besseren Fernkampfwaffen verdrängt, die auch zu Veränderungen der Lichtschwert-Kampfstile führten. Zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Imperiums waren die Lichtschwerter die einzigen Überbleibsel aus der Zeit der Schwertkämpfe, Vibrowaffen waren praktisch ausgestorben. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Ein frühes Konzept für die Verwendung von Lichtschwertern. *Nach George Lucas' Vorstellung sollten sich die Lichtschwerter nicht durch pure Stärke oder Durchschlagskraft, sondern vor allem durch ihre Vielseitigkeit und Genialität hervorheben. Zunächst war es vorgesehen, dass sie als gängige Waffen zur Standardausrüstung eines jeden Soldaten gehören sollten, ganz gleich ob Sturmtruppe oder Rebell. Jedoch änderte Lucas dies und ließ nur noch die Jedi und die Sith solche Waffen handhaben, um diesen Orden eine gewisse Einzigartigkeit zu verleihen. Somit war auch der Symbolcharakter dieser einzigartigen Schwerter geboren. *Da es nach dem heutigen Stand der Technik unmöglich ist, ein Lichtschwert zu konstruieren, wurde für die Dreharbeiten mit Attrappen gearbeitet. Diese bestanden in der Prequel-Trilogie aus dem originalgetreu nachgebildeten Heft und einem Aluminiumstab als Ersatz für die Energieklinge, und waren damit leichter zu führen als die bis zu 25 Kilogramm schweren Exemplare der Klassischen Trilogie. Um zudem das Ablösen von gefährlichen kleinen Metallspänen beim Zusammentreffen der Klingen zu verhindern, wie man es bei den Proben zu Episode I beobachtet hatte, wurden sie in eine dünne Kunststoffschicht eingeschweißt. Das Heft konnte mithilfe einer Gussform beliebig oft reproduziert werden, sodass man mehrere Ausführungen aus verschiedenen Materialien anfertigen konnte. Neben einem klingenlosen Schwert, das die Schauspieler am Gürtel trugen und mehreren mit Klinge, die zum Fechten verwendet wurden, konnte man dank einer neuen Fertigungstechnik sogar Attrappen aus Gummi herstellen und verchromen. Diese kamen, genau wie die Gummiattrappen der anderen Waffen, bei Stunts zum Einsatz, um das Verletzungsrisiko zu minimieren. *Die Schauspieler bekamen intensiven Fechtunterricht und kämpften auch in den meisten Szenen selbst, was für die jüngeren Akteure auch kein großes Problem darstellte. Für extrem gefährliche oder schlichtweg unmögliche Kampfaktionen kamen sowohl menschliche als auch digitale Doubles zum Einsatz. Bei dem mehr als achtzig Jahre alten Christopher Lee zum Beispiel kam ein Double zum Einsatz, da er die meisten Kampfbewegungen nicht mehr selbst ausführen konnte. Lees Gesicht wurde später digital eingefügt. thumb|Konzeptzeichnung eines Doppelklingen-Lichtschwertes. *Da die Attrappen weder leuchteten noch Geräusche (außer einem trockenen Klacken beim Aufeinandertreffen) von sich gaben, musste man, wie auch schon in der Klassischen Trilogie, das Glühen in der Postproduction hinzufügen. Das charakteristische Brummen der Schwerter wurde ebenfalls künstlich erzeugt und später aufgespielt. *In der Klassischen Trilogie wurde für das Brummen ein Geräusch verwendet, das zur Hälfte ein Zufallsprodukt war. Man hatte damals das Geräusch eines alten Filmprojektors mit einem Ton gemischt, den der Toningenieur Ben Burtt versehentlich aufgenommen hatte, als er einmal einem Fernsehgerät mit dem Mikrophon zu nahe kam. Dieses Brummen wurde für die Prequel-Trilogie kaum verändert, es wurde lediglich synthetisiert, anstatt die Originalaufnahmen zu verwenden. Für das Doppelschwert von Darth Maul wurde jedoch ein leichtes Flackern in den stetigen Ton eingebaut, um es nicht nur optisch, sondern auch akustisch von den Standard-Schwertern von Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan abzuheben. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Offizielles Star Wars Magazin *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Power of the Jedi'' *''Das Vermächtnis der Jedi'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy'' *Lichtschwert in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Sithlichtschwert in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Weblinks * Ein Video zum Lichtschwert-Training in Episode I Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Die Sith Lichtschwert Kategorie:Schwerter und Stichwaffen en:Lightsaber es:Espada láser fi:Valosapeli fr:Sabre laser hu:Fénykard nl:Lightsaber pl:Miecz świetlny pt:Sabre de luz ru:Световой меч